<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye by DearaWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218374">Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearaWriting/pseuds/DearaWriting'>DearaWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearaWriting/pseuds/DearaWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legends have caught up to him and recovered the Spear. His last chance at a happy ending is gone. But, the Legends are still the good guys. They're taking mercy on him, and allowing him a goodbye. Sara Lance, the "Canary" as they call her, is taking her back to say goodbye to the love of his life. Sophia, his once fiancé, but that was when he was another man.<br/>He has 15 minutes to say goodbye to the only person who ever really mattered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eoba, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Original Female Character(s), Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne/Original Character(s), Eobard Thawne/Original Female Character(s), Eobard Thawne/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was certainly not the place he was expecting to find her: a club with dirty sidewalks, neon lights, and music blaring so loud he could hear it clearly from across the street. But she’d said she was a little rebellious in college, and he supposed spending a night in a sleazy dive instead of a VIP-only cocktail bar would be her idea of rebellion.</p>
<p>Besides, this was his last chance. He’d take what he could get.</p>
<p>“You have fifteen minutes.” Lance’s voice broke him from the memory of that first night he’d ever seen her drunk, the first time he’d seen that socialite façade drop, and he really saw her. The assassin stepped out of the shadows of the grimy alleyway they were in, the key to his cuffs in one hand.</p>
<p>Eobard glanced at the Spear in her other hand. The other Legends weren’t here, he could grab it now, take Sophia, and speed away to recreate his perfect world.</p>
<p>Lance grinned as she caught his gaze, and twirled the spear around in her hand. “It won’t work Thawne. I took your speed.” Indeed, when Eobard tried to vibrate his hand: nothing. His captor chuckled slightly. “I’m not that stupid.”</p>
<p>He suppressed a growl as the girl reached for his cuffs. “Just so you know,” she said as she released him, “I’m not doing this out of pity for you. You don’t deserve this.” She snatched the cuffs out of the air as they fell from his hands, and for a brief moment, Eobard could have sworn he saw a glimmer of compassion in her cold eyes. “But Sophie does.”</p>
<p>Unwilling to waste any of this precious time with a retort, Eobard turned away from the obnoxious girl and crossed the street. As he went, he cursed the fact that deep down, he was grateful that Lance had also use the Spear to replace his suit.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Everything disappeared when he saw her. The too-loud music, the tightly packed crowd, even the overwhelming stench of cheap liquor. It all faded away.</p>
<p>There was just <em>her</em>. His Sophia.</p>
<p>She looked so young. Her hair was longer than it ever had been when he was with her, nearly reaching her waist. “The bob is more professional,” she would always say. The dress she wore ¬– a high-necked black piece Eobard swore he recognized ¬¬– was far too classy for this place, but it was perfect for Sophia. Her skin was glowing, and while it was probably just a glare from the atrocious lighting of the club, to Eobard, she looked like an angel.</p>
<p>She was smiling, though it was faint. Eobard knew her well enough to see it was forced, she was trying her hardest to enjoy this experience for the sake of her friends. This really wasn’t her scene.</p>
<p>So, she sat at a table by herself, faithfully watching what Eobard assumed were her friends’ drinks. Even now, during her “rebellious” phase, she was still the dutiful caretaker.</p>
<p>His time was running out. According to his watch, he had only ten minutes left to say goodbye. Eobard could have spent hours taking in every last detail of her, but he had to move fast. He stepped towards her table.</p>
<p>“Hello, beautiful,” he knew she wouldn’t recognize the greeting, or respond in the way he was practically praying for, but he said it anyway.</p>
<p>Sophia looked up at him, a neon beer sign reflecting off her eyes. She was confused, obviously not expecting anyone to strike up conversation with her, much less someone who looked as out of place as Eobard did. It hadn’t occurred to him that he was twenty years too old for clubs like this, and thirty years too old to be with someone like Sophia.</p>
<p>She blinked, and gave him a polite smile as she replied, “Hello, can I help you?” His heart wrenched as if someone was crushing it.</p>
<p><em>So that’s what it feels like</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>“My name is Eobard,” he said. He was close enough to see that her makeup was smudged and fading. If she knew, she’d be mortified.</p>
<p>After a moment of consideration, she reached out her hand to shake his, “I’m Sophia.”</p>
<p>He knew. It was a name he had spoken many times, with worship on his lips.</p>
<p>“Would you care to dance with me, Sophia?” He held out his hand, doing his best to appear every bit the gentleman. When she glanced cautiously back to her friends’ drinks, he quickly tried to reassure her, “Just one dance. I’m afraid I’m on a tight schedule.”</p>
<p>The moment she took to consider his offer was the longest of his life. And, he had to remind himself, one of his last. But the next was one of the best. The clenching of his heart seemed to release as Sophia stood and slipped her hand into his.</p>
<p>The feeling of connection between them as he led her to the busy dance floor produced more electricity than he could ever dream of as a speedster. In any universe, any timeline, any body he inhabited, his hand was meant to hold hers.</p>
<p>When they reached the dance floor, Eobard did his best to lead her in a waltz, despite the jarring beat of the ten-year-old club music. She followed along with a genuine smile on her face.</p>
<p>After a few peaceful moments of dancing, the club around them fading away, Sophia broke the silence. “What’s someone like you doing here?”</p>
<p>Eobard looked down at her. Memories of all the times they had danced just like this flooding through his head. “I was looking for you.”</p>
<p>She blinked, taken aback, but somehow not afraid. It was as if she could sense their connection. “And who am I to you?”</p>
<p><em>Everything</em>. He wanted to say.<em> You are my whole universe. My reason for being. The only thing that could have saved me, if only I’d listened.</em></p>
<p>But he couldn’t say that. This wasn’t really his Sophia. She hadn’t yet met Harrison Wells. She hadn’t learned about speedsters, meta-humans, or even S.T.A.R. Labs. She was innocent, untouched by his lies and the tragedy he brought upon her.</p>
<p>“You…” he started, unsure how to express everything he felt without disrupting the timeline. “You are beautiful and brilliant. Clever, caring, and compassionate. A woman comparable only to the likes of Cleopatra or Helen of Troy.” Tears were starting to come to his eyes, and he was suddenly thankful for the low light. “You are simply amazing.”</p>
<p>Sophia was confused, but she laughed. A gentle, soft laugh. “I’m flattered. But how do you know that? We only just met.”</p>
<p>If only she knew. “I have a talent for reading people.” He pulled her a little closer to him, achingly aware of how little time he had left. “I can recognize the extraordinary.”</p>
<p>“That makes you extraordinary yourself,” she laughed as he led her into a twirl, allowing herself to be pulled into his chest. She started to speak again…</p>
<p>His watch beeped. Time was up.</p>
<p>“Do you have somewhere to be?” Sophia asked as he released her hands and stepped back.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes.” Eobard was starting to shake. “I’m afraid our time is up, my dear.” He wanted more. He wanted to say more. He wished he could have been more, been better for her. But he could only say goodbye. “Can I leave you with something?”</p>
<p>She was starting to notice his fear, his sadness. It may well have been pity when she agreed.</p>
<p>Eobard surged forward, taking her face in his hands as he kissed her. He kissed her forcefully, with everything he had left. He poured all he felt for her – his love, his regret, his apology – into the kiss.</p>
<p>And she kissed him back.</p>
<p>It was slow, and a little hesitant, but <em>she kissed him back</em>. Her hand gently rested on his as he cupped her face.</p>
<p>After what felt like both an eternity and a heartbeat, Eobard pulled back. Sophia looked at him in bewilderment, hoping for an explanation.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>It was all he could say.</p>
<p>He released her hand and moved to the door.</p>
<p>If she had more time to react, Sophia might have followed him. Might have demanded answers as to what just happened. But she was too stunned. She simply stood, frozen, in the middle of the dance floor until the door to the club shut behind him.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The air was colder as Eobard emerged back onto the street. Or perhaps it just felt that way. He was now only a shell of a man. He had left nearly everything he had, everything he was back in the club with Sophia. He left his heart in her hands, and his love on her lips. If he thought he had a soul, he would have given her that too.</p>
<p>He crossed the street to rejoin Lance in the shadowed alley. All he could do now was let the Legends destroy the empty shell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>